bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald Anderson/Quotes
All Quotes *This is probably the worst year. Ever at Bullworth. *Wow! That's impressive! *No way! *You're making that up! *You're a liar! *I really hate my father. He criticizes me. *No one of girls here appreciate how great I am. *I'm really undervalued in this place. *The headmaster called me arrogant. *I know. Life is awful. *I know how you must feel. *Don't worry. We'll go to college, not prison. *You deserve better than misplace. *This school is terrible. *The people here are pathetic. *Half the people here can't even read. *''Nobody'' here is at my level. *Be careful out there! *See ya later! *Bye now! *I'm going to be the president one day! *I may look small, but I'm really angry! *I'm a straight A student. Beat that! *I'm incredible! My mommy told me! *Wow! You're really fortunate! *You're luckier than you look! *Well done! *Have you ever won a spelling bee? *Have you been applying to Ivy League schools? *Have you ever...you know...done it? *Have you ever been see Europe? *Not yet, but I will. *No. Never. *Of course. Just like everybody else. *What do you take me for? Of course. Losing Dodgeball *Yeah, I know. I'm a loser. *So I lost. So what? *Yeah, yeah, you rock. Whatever... *You won. So what? *It's not like we haven't lost before. *Oh no, we lost. Like I care. Grossed-out *Sick! Sick! Sick! Hit by friendly fire *That's not cool, Jimmy! *Jimmy! Don't be a moron! *Please, Jimmy! Don't be a moron! Fighting *I'll show you I'm not a wimp! *I ain't scared to you! *You're about to get nerd pounds! *I'm an intellectual. With muscles! Losing a fight *Oww...my TEETH...aghh... *Mm-m-mooommyyyy... *GGGGet away from meee....ohh... *Uhh-I-I give up...moron.... *Uhh, I didn't...deserve that... *I should've just run away. Starting fight with some Cliques *(Dropout) I bet you can't read! *(Greaser) Don't push me, greaseball! *(Jock) Oversize moron! *(Prep) Stupid stuck up rich kid! Starting fight *You're messing with the wrong guy! *You want some of me? *You're gonna get some of this! *You think you're a tough guy? Kicked in the groin *I think I'm...broken...owww... Spat on *Why Spit? Ugggh! Watching a fight *Come on! Make him cry! *You're both pathetic! *Someone get a prefect! When someone hit him *You bully, get off! *That's as sucked! When the fire alarm goes off *Fire alarm! How ingenious! Flustered *Uhm...we're friends, right? *Look, it's just a misunderstanding. *No-no-no, I didn't say anything about you. Nothing! Starting food fight *I guess I should participate. Suggesting to buy his property *Hey Jimmy! Wanna check out my wears? *You looking to buy, Jimmy? Talking about freaks *I feel sorry for those freaks. Receiving a gift *Why, thank you! *You're great! Demanding money for protection *What're you gonna do for me? Huh? *Um. Maybe. If you make it worth my while. Giving a gift *Just take it, okay? While greeting friends *Hi! *Greetings! *Salutations! *Well met! While greeting authority *Hello, Miss! *Hello, Sir! Grooming *Maybe one day I'll grow a beard. *Am I handsome? Requesting an errand *Cool, Jimmy! I'll tell you everything! *Okay, Jimmy. Here's a plan. But I'm sure you'll be able to get it. *Will you help me Jimmy? It's important. *Um Jimmy, could I ask your help? Being indignant *Wait a minute! *I got a friend, so watch out! *You're going straight on a hate list! While greeting of Jim with fearing *Please don't hurt me. Laughing *Hahahahahaha! Bully! *laugh* You make me laugh! Payback *That guy should get the chair. He's evil. Belching *just belching* Hit by thrown dead rat *Help! I got rat bacteria on me! While greeting someone in bad terms *Oaf. *Chump. *Bully. While greeting someone in good terms *Salutations, fellow intellectual! *Bonjour, Mon Ami! *Greetings, Jimmy and well met! Scared *Come ooonnn. Don't push me around. I'm pathetic. *Everybody knows you can beat me up. There's no need to bother. *Look. I know I'm a wimp. There's no need to prove it. Aiding a fight *Leave him alone! *Don't hurt him you PIG! Perceiving a thing as cool *Look at that! *Wow! Perceiving a thing as crap *That's gonna lead to real trouble! *Lame! While seen vandalism *Pig! Stop it! *You vandal! Stop it! Unknowns *Those are illegal! *I hope you've got a license for that! When finished the work *Don't tell, alright? *No one saw, right? Hit with a stink bomb *Chemical warfare is illegal! *That really stinks. Clothes browsing *That's so ugly. *It's too dorky, even for me. When suck up *Did I tell you how I really admire your personality? *You're probably the coolest person at Bullworth! *Everyone says you're the toughest. Everyone! Insulting the tag *Stop it you vandal! Conversing with prefect *I've been wanting to tell you this because I just know you'll set it right. *Could you please do something about it? It's really annoying. Insulting #1 *Did you pee in your pants? You stink! *You look inbred! *I bet you have a low reading age! *Can you even read? *You such a bully! *You're nerdier than me! *No brain moron! Angry after insulted *Maybe I should just hate you, huh? *Look. You're really ticking me off! *Do you want me to hit you, huh? *I'm not afraid of you, jerk! Ignoring a fight *I was only kidding. You're great. *Hey, I'm sorry! *Sorry, okay? Insulting #2 *(shoving) You deserve it, bully. *(Taunting the new kid) Look at the new kid, what a fool. *(Insulting the hair) Who added that on your head? *(Insulting the tattoo) That tattoo look great when you're 15. *(Taunting Jimmy after he's expelled) Oh, look. It's Mr. Ant. Crying *is just crying* Jeering *Very clever. *Whatever you say. *You know you're not smart. *Whatever. My friends will protect me. *Whatever you say, moron. *At least I know my dad. *At least I can read. *You can't even spell your own name. *Yeah, whatever, fat brain. *Your name is on my list, jerk. Getting bullied *Shut up! *You can shut up! *Come on! Give me a break! I'm a nice person! Saying this way *Response to go this way. *Over here, Jimmy. Over here. When thanks of Jim *Many thanks, Jimmy. After swirlie *I should have my stomach pumped... *That's revolting... *I think I might've swallowed something... Getting swirlie *DON'T! NOT THE PAN! *I'm allergic to toilet water... *Please let me go! PLEASE! Winning Dodgeball *I think I might beat you! *I have a secret strat! *I'm gonna outsmart you! Insulting in bicycle race *You might get surprised! *Don't think you won yet! *We're going to do our best! When thanks of someone *Oh, many thanks! Winning an individual fight *I bet you're surprised I won! *I beat you! Fair and square! *Hahahaha. I can't believe you lost. Physically bullied *You'll be sorry one day! *Leave me alone, please! *That was so cruel! *You're so rotten! When winning Dodgeball with his team *We kicked your little asses! *Brains over BRAWN! *You lost, suckers! Physically bullying of someone *Who's the tough guy now!? *See! Isn't it fun!? Saying wrong way *Why are you going to the wrong way? *That's a stupid way. Come back. Whining *Life is so cruel to me. Unknown *Huh? I don't get it. When TV turned off *Hey! That was educational! Category:Character Quotes